Adam Mickiewicz
thumb|Pająk Mickiewicza Adam Mickiewicz (ur. 1840 w Europie, zm. 1939) – polski wynalazca, podróżnik, antropolog, etnolog i entomolog. Współpracownik takich osób jak Bronisław Malinowski czy Piotr Kropotkin, twórca wielu patentów i współcześnie zapomnianych wynalazków – Nikola Tesla uważał go za swojego "tajnego mentora". Pierwsza osoba, która opracowała mechaniczną krajalnicę do chleba, a także maszynę do podciągania oczek w rajstopach, inżynier-amator, który zaprojektował wiele konstrukcji, z których część została zrealizowana. Poeta, pisarz, wizjoner i domator. Współcześnie często pomijany w zachodnich opracowaniach twórca actor network theory, przedstawiciel paradygmatu interpretatywnego i zwolennik wiedzy syntagmatycznej. W życiu prywatnym ortodoksyjny dyskordianin. Dzieciństwo i młodość Urodził się w zubożałej rodzinie szlacheckiej w wielkopolskiej wsi Kobylnica"Adam Mickiewicz", ISBN 2070272591. Jako najmłodszy z pięciorga rodzeństwa nie miał szans na odziedziczenie niewielkiego majątku, od najmłodszych lat przygotowywał się zatem do stanu duchownego. Jako ministrant zwrócił uwagę miejscowego proboszcza swoją błyskotliwością i zainteresowaniami technicznymi (często naprawiał zepsute sprzęty w kościele i na plebani), naprawił między innymi zepsutą monstrancję i wyposażył ją w pozytywkę, co spotkało się z bardzo ciepłym przyjęciem ze strony proboszcza, ale z wyraźną dezaprobatą miejscowej ludności. Proboszczowi wynalazek Mickiewicza podobał się tak bardzo, że wspaniałomyślnie zdecydował się na finansowanie jego dalszej nauki (w większości z pieniędzy zebranych "na tacę" w czasie mszy). Po ukończeniu szkoły elementarnej Mickiewicz udał się na naukę do Poznania. W ciągu dwóch lat ukończył szkołę średnią i seminarium nauczycielskie. Pobyt w Berlinie Przez pół roku pracował w szkole elementarnej w Kórniku, jednak w związku z tym, że miał problemy z utrzymaniem dyscypliny wśród uczniów, postanowił rzucić zawód i wyjechał w poszukiwaniu pracy do Berlina. Tam zatrudnił się w fabryce pończoch jako konserwator maszyn. Uważał maszyny za przestarzałe, ale też nie wiązał z tym przemysłem swojej przyszłości, traktując pracę tamże raczej jako zajęcie tymczasowe. Chociaż miał pomysły, jak maszyny zmodernizować, nie wcielał ich w życie. Pobyt w zakładzie zaowocował jednak innym wynalazkiem. Stykając się codziennie z pracownicami, które cerowały otrzymane w ramach deputatu pończochy, postanowił ułatwić im życie projektując maszynę do podciągania oczek. Maszynę ustawił w szatni dla pracowników i przez kilka dni cieszyła się ona ogromnym powodzeniem wśród współpracownic. Właściciel fabryki uznał jednak wynalazek Mickiewicza za zagrożenie dla jego produkcji i pod pretekstem strat w produkcji spowodowanych błędem Mickiewicza, zwolnił go konfiskując maszynę jako zadośćuczynienie. Podróż do Chile Po utracie pracy Mickiewicz udał się do Hamburga, gdzie banda lokalnych złoczyńców ograbiła go z resztek oszczędności i porzuciła pijanego na pokładzie statku SS City of New York płynącego do Chile. W trakcie rejsu Mickiewicz został zmuszony do pracy pomywacza, a po dotarciu na miejsce przyłączył się do grupy syryjskich badaczy kierujących się do źródeł rzeki Bío Bío. Ze względu na nieznajomość języka po tygodniu odłączył się od grupy i poświęcił się kilkumiesięcznej samotnej pracy badawczej nad życiem chilijskich motyli. Braki w wyposażeniu dały szybko o sobie znać i Mickiewicz zmuszony został do kilkuletniej pracy zarobkowej u ujścia rzeki Bío Bío w mieście Concepción, gdzie miał wiele ciekawych koncepcjiMost projektu Mickiewicza tuż po zawaleniu się. W związku z jego twórczym pobytem polski konsulat w latach 60. XX wieku wnioskował o upamiętnienie pobytu wynalazcy poprzez upodobnienie herbu miasta do polskiego godła, co spotkało się z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem miejscowej ludności. Epizod amerykański W 1905 udał się w podróż do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie postanowił produkować i sprzedać opracowaną przez siebie krajalnicę. Z niewyjaśnionych do końca powodów (Orłowski podaje, że Mickiewicz źle przeczytał skalę mapy, według Kiddinga było to zamierzenie celowe), Mickiewicz udał się do Ameryki na piechotę ciągnąc za sobą przenośny model krajalnicy. Po dwóch miesiącach podróży odkrył, że niesione w kieszeni gwoździe wpływały na położenie igły kompasu i zmienił kierunek marszu o 180 stopni, tym razem prawidłowo idąc na północ, ale tylko do najbliższej stacji kolejowej, gdzie wykupił bilet do Waszyngtonu i spotkał słynną Ima Hogg. Przybywszy do stolicy Ameryki udał się do domu wynalazcy George'a Washingtona, gdzie gościł kilka miesięcy. Washington i Mickiewicz wspólnie pracowali nad wynalazkami, często do późnych godzin nocnych, to właśnie wtedy miała powstać słynna w późniejszym czasie "Red E Coffee" Washingtona tak lubiana przez amerykańskich żołnierzy w czasie I wojny światowej. Mickiewicz następnie udał się do Colorado Springs, gdzie planował spotkać Teslę, który jednak rok wcześniej wyjechał na Long Island. Zawiedziony Mickiewicz napisał do Tesli długi rymowany wiersz, co było początkiem długotrwałej korespondencji między nimi. Mickiewicz następnie udał się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie bezskutecznie usiłował sprzedać krajalnicę do chleba w różnych piekarniach. Rozczarowany postanowił powrócić do Europy i w 1910 wsiadł na pokręt statku płynącego do Londynu. Londyn Po przybyciu do Londynu szczęśliwym dla niego zbiegiem okoliczności odnalazł Bronisława Malinowskiego, który sfinansował początkowy okres pobytu Mickiewicza w Anglii. To właśnie dzięki znajomości z Mickiewiczem i jego barwnym opowieściom na temat peruwiańskich Indian Malinowski postanowił udać się na Papuę, aby studiować tamtejszych tubylców (Peru Malinowski uznał za zbyt zimne). Przebywając w Londynie, Mickiewicz opracował następną wersję krajalnicy do chleba i pracował nad maszyną do rozpędzania londyńskiej mgły. Pierwsze próby z modelem "odmgłamywacza" były nadzwyczaj udane i bez problemu rozwiewał on kłęby dymu z papierosów palonych przez Witkacego, który zresztą w tym czasie namalował kilka portretów Mickiewicza. W 1913 Mickiewicz ukończył pełnowymiarową wersję maszyny do rozpędzania mgły, ale niestety spaliła się ona przy pierwszej próbie generalnej, spaliły się także wówczas wszystkie portrety Mickiewicza autorstwa Witkacego. Rosja Po cokolwiek pośpiesznym wyjeździe z Londynu Mickiewicz udał się w podróż do Rosji, gdzie chciał spotkać Piotra Kropotkina. Z tego okresu czasu pochodzą Sonety krymskie Mickiewicza, niesłusznie zazwyczaj przypisywane innemu poecie polskiemu o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku. Po długiej i pełnej perypetii podróży (Mickiewicz był wielokrotnie aresztowany z powodu swojego nazwiska, bowiem wielu policjantów w małych miasteczkach nadal miało na ścianach nieaktualne już listy gończe na innym Adamem Mickiewiczem) dotarł w końcu do miejsca zamieszkania Kropotkina, gdzie spędził zimę dyskutując z gospodarzem na tematy filozoficzne. W 1917 udał się w dalszą podróż i wiosną tego roku dotarł do ówczesnego Pietrogradu, gdzie ponownie rzucił się w wir pracy nad kolejną wersją maszynki do krojenia chleba oraz nowym typem urządzenia do destylacji wódki. Wynalazki zaprezentował oficjalnym wysłannikom rządu i dowództwa marynarki. Napędzana parowo krajalnica i destylarnia zostały zainstalowane na krążowniku Aurora 4 listopada 1917. Na skutek nieporozumienia językowego źle ustawiono grubość krojonych kromek oraz moc uzyskiwanej wódki, co doprowadziło do wzrostu niezadowolenia marynarzy i przyczyniło się do wybuchu buntu załogi w nocy z 6 na 7 listopada (24/25 października starego stylu) tego roku. Zawiedziony Mickiewicz ponownie został zmuszony do szybkiego opuszczenia miejsca pobytu i udania się w niezaplanowaną wcześniej podróż. Powrót do Polski Do Polski powrócił okrężną drogą poprzez Chiny, Japonię, Hawaje, Australię, Chiny, Hawaje, Japonię, Australię, Amerykę Południową, Afrykę, Włochy, Niemcy, Anglię, Francję, Amerykę Południową, Japonię, Chiny i Rosję w 1937 i od razu ponownie rozpoczął prace nad udoskonalaniem opracowanej wcześniej krajalnicy. Swoim wynalazkiem ponownie próbował zainteresować rząd i wojsko, jedna z wersji została nawet próbnie zainstalowana na pokładzie okrętu podwodnego "ORP Orzeł", niestety z powodu znacznych gabarytów urządzenia nie można było zamknąć jednego z włazów kiosku, przez co okręt nie mógł się zanurzać. Ostatecznie zniechęcony Mickiewicz postanowił wówczas zaprzestać dalszych prac nad krajalnicą, ale natchniony rejsem na pokładzie "Orła" postanowił zaprojektować nowe typy broni. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wojna jest nieunikniona i Armii Polskiej będzie potrzebna nowoczesna i skuteczna broń, ale także, że po zakończeniu wojny tego typu sprzęt będzie bezużyteczny postanowił projektować maszyny uniwersalne, mogące być używane nie tylko przez wojsko, ale także w celach pokojowych – jego pierwszym wynalazkiem był "Pługo-moździerz uniwersalny PMU" (zobacz galerię). Była to broń niezwykle udana o niespotykanej jak na pług donośności, a jak na moździerz skuteczności w orce, ale PMU nie zdążył wejść do produkcji seryjnej. Resztę życia Mickiewicz poświęcił twórczości literackiej i pisząc swoje wspomnienia, które zaginęły w czasie II wojny światowej. Bibliografia * Słownik polskich pionierów techniki pod red. Bolesława Orłowskiego, str. 136, Wydawnictwo Śląsk, Katowice 1984, ISBN 83-216-0339-4 * Teichholf-Riehm, Helgard Leksykon Przyrodniczy. Motyle, Świat Książki, , Warszawa 1996, ISBN 83-7129-936-2 * "Mickiewicz and Washington - the Forgotten Inventors", G. Otto. Kidding, Washington 2001 Mickiewicz, Adam